womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Sophie Hilbrand
Sophie Hilbrand Francine ( Alkmaar , October 5 1975 ) is a Dutch radio and television presenter and actress. Content [ hide ] *1 Biography *2 Television Career *3 Personal life *4 External links Biography [ edit ] Hilbrand was born as the daughter of a businessman and a secretary . She has a sister, Claire, and lived until her eighth year in Bergen and then in Nuenen . She followed the HAVO , and then did a year Fashion Academy in Eindhoven . Hereafter Hilbrand moved to Amsterdam, where she is a three-year undergraduate degree followed by marketing and communication. She starred in commercials, wrote Story , Break-Out and the defunct magazine More Magazine and studied theater part time, they broke after eighteen years to debut in 6pack . If Hilbrand actress starred in the short films procrastinate and Profs , both broadcast by the NPS . She also starred in a commercial for TNT . She also acted in the films Summer Heat(starring) and Red Alert: The War Within (2009, guest star). Television Career [ edit ] It debuts at SBS 6 with the program 6pack . In 2004 Hilbrand moved to BNN . Hilbrand in 2005 was a reporter for the World Cup under 20 for the NIS , together with Jan Joost van Gangelen . From October 2005 until December 2007 she presented with Filemon Wesselink , Yentl Bow and Ties van Westing program and Cum Swallowing , and together with Kurt Rogiers she presented Mystery Party , which she lures parents from their own home, then to remodel the house for a party. In between, she had a small role in a broadcast on September 22, 2006 episode of the television Grijpstra and Vulture . In 2006 and 2010 she presented with Wesselink, Table 0 . She is also featured in Try before you die . Hilbrand was one of ten women in Ranking the Stars . On 5 July 2007 Hilbrand interrupted with Nicolette Kluijver NIS weatherman Gerrit Hiemstra again during his talk at the NOS news of eight hours. Hilbrand and Kluijver did this as programmers of the BNN program "The Climate Police ', to ask them to pay attention to the environment, more attention Hiemstra and did so immediately advertising the World Climate Day on July 7 , 2007 . Editor Hans Laroes was not to talk about these unannounced action. Sophie also presented the program Fault on Radio 1 . On 16 December 2007 she announced during a broadcast of Swallowing cum stop this program. The presentation was made by Filemon Wesselink in the 2008 season. [1] In 2009, the first episode of Ruben vs. appears. Sophie on TV. In this program, she fights to Ruben Nicolai named "Best Gay Universalis" there is no new season in 2010, but this one in 2011 and 2012 they are back and fight them (in 2011) to be called "the best La'er" and ( in 2012) to name "the best Dutchman On January 25, 2009, came the NCE leader Constant Kusters extensively speaking in Hilbrand's program Sophie 3 . [2] In this episode a lot of criticism came to her address on blogs. So wrote Thomas van Aalten on Zapping weblog: "Sophie has ensured that radical right has for the first time in history in the Netherlands won at her table.". He called Kusters "a polished orator who through trial and error the best media training in the Netherlands has been given." [3] And Hilbrand was read the lesson. on other blogs [4 ][5] Further, it is also regular dinner guest at the VARA program The World Keeps Turning . On January 18, 2012, they co-present Patrick Lodiers The National IQ Test (Netherlands) from BNN Personal life [ edit ] Hilbrand has a relationship with the actor since the autumn of 2006 Waldemar Torenstra . Together they played in 2008 Summer heat , the film adaptation of Jan Wolkers' book. [6] Hilbrand and Torenstra together have a daughter and a son. Category:1975 births